Dielectrics are used in the design of antennas for small electrical devices, such as hand held devices, which use radio communication. For example, cell phones, laptop and hand held computers, as well as GPS devices use antennas that are designed to be incorporated within such devices within a small volume while providing radio communication in the Mhz and Ghz ranges. Examples of antennas for cellular phones are dielectric resonator antennas (DRAs) and high dielectric antennas (HDAs).